ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: New Age
DC: New Age is an American comic book imprint that takes place in a future where the heroes of the planet have aged, had children, and more and thus a new generation is attempting to take their place. Characters Main *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Batman' - a former circus performer turned vigilante who took over the Batman title at Bruce Wayne's request. *'Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Woman' - the daughter of Zeus and an archeologist who has become the next Wonder Woman gaining Diana's lasso of truth and Invisible Jet. *'Kara Zor-El/Superwoman' - a Kryptonian who lands on Earth and becomes Metropolis' new protector after Clark mysteriously vanished. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Man' - TBD * Supporting *'Bruce Wayne' - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who almost suffered a heart attack during a mission and was forced to retire as Batman. *'Tamara "Tam" Fox' - a secretary at Wayne Enterprises and the daughter of Lucius Fox who enjoys tinkering with machinery in her spare time. *'Tiffany Fox/Robin' - Tamara's younger sister who later discovers that Dick is Batman and becomes his Robin after training. *'Julia Pennyworth/Penny-1' - the daughter of Alfred Pennyworth who is a genius hacker that can break into even the most secure systems. *'Commissioner Barbara Gordon' - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who took over after her father's passing despite her being physically disabled. *'D.A. Samuel "Sam" Young' - Barbara's boyfriend and the new District Attorney of Gotham who has a win/loss record of 20-0. *'Cassandra Cain/Nightwing' - TBD *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' - TBD *'Officer Luke Fox' - TBD *'Reverend Jason Todd' - TBD * *'Helena Sandsmark' - Cassie's mortal mother who is now forced into a wheelchair and Cassie takes care of. *'Zeus' - the king of gods and Cassie's father who rarely visits her mainly due to the fact he is busy trying to protect Olympus from darkness. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent' - Cassie's fiancé who is a genetic clone of the original Superman and tries to keep her safe by using medical practices he learned. * *'Theodore Luthor' - a TBD member of the Luthor family who TBD. * Antagonists *'Peter McKenzie/Strife' - a younger criminal who was a massive fan of older Batman villains, swearing to uphold their legacy. *'Axel Jones/Chessmaster '- a man who is able to see ten seconds into the future. Later, he is blinded, having to rely on his ability to see anything. *'Desmond Mosley/The Wall '- an incredibly large mob boss whose skin is nearly indestructible and who never expresses a real emotion. *'Sandra Whyte/Catwoman '- an assassin who terrifies even her own bosses, as she tears her targets apart with giddy glee. *'Shogun' - the son of Bane and Lady Shiva who was conceived out of a desire to create someone that could one day defeat Batman. *'Damien Wayne/Ra's al Ghul' - the child of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul who turned against his father after murdering Ra's al Ghul. *'Lucas Wilson/Ravager '- the son of Slade Wilson and TBD who grew up a prodigy that was constantly put under stress by his father. *'Club of Villains' **'Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus' - the leader of the Club of Villains, a group of older Batman villains who have formed a cult-like organization. **'Anatoli Knyazev/The Beast' - a former Russian soldier who joined the Club of Villains after a near-death experience caused by Batman. **'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' - a man who was constantly mocked and joined the Club of Villains to finally prove himself. **'Joseph Rigger/Firebug' - a pyro whose ego was shattered after constant loses against Batman and joined the Club of Villains to regain his lost pride. **'Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner '- a man who accidentally disfigured himself because of Batman, joining the Club o Villains for revenge. * *'Rachel Morris/Cheetah' - a known billionaire who wears a mechanical suit and becomes obsessed with Cassie claiming to kill a demigod will be fun. *'Svetlana Romanoff/Jade Bear' - a Russian woman who is subjected to experiments that turns her into Russia's Wonder Woman. *'Donna Troy/Dark Angel' - the original Wonder Girl who is starting to become slowly insane turning into the Dark Angel of the prime Earth. *'Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho' - an original Wonder Woman villain who is now extremely old but keeps his pure hatred of women. * *'Freedom' - a sadistic fundamentalist who started a hunt on anyone who isn't human or even an Earthling as he becomes obsessed with Superwoman and tries to destroy her TBD. *'Doris TBD' - an influential media entrepreneur who is often considered the "next Lex Luthor" as she develops a campaing against Superwoman, alleging TBD. * Comics *''Batman: New Age '' *''Wonder Woman: New Age '' *''Superwoman: New Age '' *''Beast Man: New Age '' * *''Justice League: New Age'' Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics